Carry you home
by Margarida
Summary: Fic com conteúdo yaoi. As vinhas de provença nos dão mais do que as uvas mais doces... Elas nos proporcionam as memórias mais belas e os momentos mais desejados...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E aqui vai a Sheilinha em mais um projeto de fic. Esta aqui é muito especial e por dois motivos básicos, que explico melhor a seguir...

Primeiro, ela nasceu depois de uma conversa muito bacana e esclarecedora com a Isa (RavenclawWich) no domingo, quando passamos um bom tempo em uma confeitaria na Liberdade expondo nossas opiniões sobre o fandon yaoi de Saint Seiya e os casais que gostamos ou gostaríamos de escrever e ler fic a respeito;

Segundo, eu a considero minha entrada oficial no mundo yaoi de Saint Seiya.

Espero que todos curtam e gostem, ou se não gostarem, paciência. Eu gosto e isso já me basta.

Boa leitura a todos!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Capítulo I

Escrito ao som de "Carry you home", James Blunt

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O problema em si não era ter voltado à vida, isso não. Certo que ainda não entendia muito bem o "ato de misericórdia" por parte de Zeus diante da intercessão de Atena, mas de que adiantava se questionar sobre isso agora?

Questão muito maior e mais urgente era o que fazer com essa nova vida concedida a ele e seus companheiros de armas. E essa questão não girava em torno de sua aceitação, apesar de ainda ter dúvidas quanto ao perdão de seus companheiros, embora o mais prejudicado de todos tenha sido o primeiro a chamá-lo de irmão ao retornarem, mas...

O que seria de sua vida dali em diante? O que um soldado faria em uma época de paz e em um lugar onde não haviam mais guerras?

Eram tantas perguntas rodando em sua mente que já estava ficando atordoado. Largou-se no sofá da sala privativa da casa de Gêmeos, os longos cabelos negros espalhando-se sobre o móvel. Os olhos azuis muito intensos fitando o teto, quase não piscava. Ao seu lado, sobre a mesinha de canto, uma garrafa de vinho tinto aberta e uma taça vazia.

Atena os deixara livres para, em um primeiro momento, fazerem o que quisessem de suas vidas. Férias, um período de descanso, a busca pelo passado perdido em algum lugar remoto do planeta... Bom, ele não estava tão cansado a ponto de precisar de férias e era grego, nascido ali mesmo na vila de Rodório. Não era como Aldebaran, o primeiro a deixar o Santuário para viajar de volta ao seu país, procurar pelos avós que sabia ainda serem vivos.

Aos poucos, os demais seguiram esse mesmo caminho e as doze casas zodiacais estavam mais vazias. Shaka estava na Índia, Máscara da Morte na Sicília, até Afrodite voltara à Suécia para assuntos inacabados. E ele?

Bom, ele quase aceitara um convite de Shura para ir à Espanha com ele. Quando procurados por Hades e ao retornarem como espectros ao Santuário, haviam ficado próximos, compartilhando a desonra e a missão maior de alertar Atena e sacrificar mais uma vez suas vidas em nome da justiça. No entanto, desistira ao ver que Aiolos também iria. Aquela viagem deveria ser somente dos dois amigos, ainda tinham diversas questões a acertar e ele não queria ser um empecilho a isto.

E lá estava ele, quase enlouquecendo com tantas perguntas e pensamentos truncados quando percebeu que alguém se aproximava de sua casa. Um cosmo determinado e único.

Não que os demais fossem iguais, mas somente aquele era capaz de fazê-lo sentir o calor mais abrasador e o frio intempestivo de uma única vez. Levantou-se do sofá e se dirigiu aos fundos de sua casa, onde o cavaleiro o aguardava. Parou à entrada, entre as duas colunas que sustentavam o pórtico, encarando os olhos verdes do recém – chegado.

-Pois não, Camus de Aquário.

-Tenho permissão para passar, Saga de Gêmeos?

Uma simples pergunta, que já nem era mais utilizada pelos cavaleiros que habitavam aquelas doze casas. Uma formalidade ainda difícil de desvencilhar. Mas era engraçado como na voz fria e séria de Camus parecia ter mais significados do que uma simples pergunta.

Saga lhe deu passagem, e Camus agradeceu com um aceno, colocando-se ao caminho, os longos cabelos ruivos agitados pela brisa suave. Porém, não seguiu até o fim, detendo-se à entrada da área privativa da casa de Gêmeos. A porta da sala estava aberta e ele então entrou, deixando Saga sem entender muito bem o que ele queria com aquela atitude.

Camus se dirigiu até a mesa onde estava a garrafa de vinho, pegou-a e encheu a taça até a metade. Segurando-a com certa delicadeza, aproximou-a das narinas e fechou os olhos por um instante, apreciando o aroma.

-Montparnassy, safra 1920. – ele disse, abrindo os olhos, mas sem encarar Saga – Pensei que esta garrafa já havia sido aberta há mais tempo.

-Estava esperando uma ocasião especial, mas ela nunca veio. Então pensei em finalmente apreciar o famoso tinto das vinhas de Montparnassy.

-Poderia apreciá-lo em sua própria terra de origem, não?

Saga encarou Camus com uma certa confusão no olhar, como assim? O cavaleiro de Aquário bebeu do vinho e então deixou a taça de volta sobre a mesa, voltando seu olhar frio e enigmático para o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que a esta altura tinha os braços cruzados na altura do peito e estava encostado no batente da porta.

-Atena nos concedeu férias, lembra-se? E alguns de nós já estão em viagem ou planejando algo nesse sentido.

-Sim, eu sei disso.

-Pois eu também pretendo viajar, Saga. Um retorno às origens, por assim dizer, e pensei que poderia ir comigo.

-Eu? Mas e o Milo?

-Milo estará muito ocupado pelos próximos dias. Além disso, não consigo pensar em outra pessoa que aproveitaria melhor esta viagem do que você, Saga.

-Como?

-Um região rural tranqüila, vinhos, uma boa conversa, artes... Com quem mais eu poderia dividir tais preferências?

Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas sabia que Camus tinha razão. Assim como acontecera com Shura, se tornara próximo de Camus e descobrira diversas coisas e gostos em comum com o francês. Mas do que isso, descobrira que a sua companhia era deveras agradável e, por incrível que pareça, divertida, pois Camus sabia como entabular uma boa conversa.

Pensando bem, uma viagem à Provença poderia ser uma excelente ideia...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Um capítulo curtinho para introdução da fic e dos personagens envolvidos, espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos e continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Reviews, antes de qualquer coisa!

**Krika Haruno: **Eu tb lavo, passo e cozinho! E faz um bom tempo que eu queria escrever uma fic yaoi maior que uma one-shot.

**GabbeFox: **Que bom que gostou, aqui tem mais!

**RavenclawWich: **Vc está estudando a região de Provença? Ow, Gód, espero não cometer nenhuma heresia... Fico feliz que esteja gostando!

Uma pequena observação sobre esta fic em si, a respeito de como eu coloquei Camus e Saga neste enredo. Eu sei que o cavaleiro de Aquário é frio, sério e enigmático, mas ele não é mudo! E aqui ele e Saga já tem uma amizade mais estreita e não teria sentido um monólogo do geminiano e uma ou outra palavra por parte do Camus, né? Além disso, eu sempre vi o aquariano como um homem decidido, o tipo do direto-e-reto no que quer, sem rodeios, ao passo que o Saga ainda tem suas dúvidas e busca aceitação entre seus pares.

Vamos ao capítulo, então? Boa leitura!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo II**

Escrito ao som de "Carry you home", James Blunt

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O Renault sedan, cor prata, cortava as estradas calmas da Provença em média velocidade. Não era uma missão oficial, então, não era preciso pressa em chegar ao destino. Margeando a estrada, havia campos de lavanda, girassóis e vinhas e ao fundo, o céu azul quase sem nuvens. Parecia até que o carro seguia por um arco-íris.

Camus estava compenetrado na estrada, já fazia algum tempo que não dirigia por aquelas bandas. Saga, no banco do passageiro, já estava em silêncio há uma meia hora, pensativo. Vez ou outra lançava um olhar para o cavaleiro ao seu lado, estudando sua face inalterada. Mas sabia que, por dentro, Camus estava em ebulição. Estava de volta à sua terra.

-O que foi? – Camus perguntou, ao perceber o olhar mais demorado sobre si.

-Está nervoso?

-É estranho você me fazer esta pergunta, Saga... Parece até que não me conhece.

-Não é uma missão, Camus, é sua família... Quanto tempo não os vê?

-Dez anos, quando fui convocado às pressas por um telegrama enviado pela governanta da família, pouco antes de o Isaac desaparecer no mar siberiano.

-Eu me lembro desse telegrama, ele passou por mim antes de ser enviando a você.

-Então, se sabe sobre ele, por que me perguntou se estou nervoso?

-Não entendi, Camus.

-Não tenho mais parentes vivos, Saga. Aquele telegrama tratava da morte de meu tio Pierre, que cuidava das terras de minha família aqui em Provença.

-Eu... Eu sinto muito.

Camus nada disse, continuou dirigindo atento à estrada que seguiam. Saga voltou a ficar calado, e por um momento se perguntou o motivo de não ter lido o telegrama quando este havia chegado ao Santuário, uma vez que como Grande Mestre, absolutamente tudo era mantido sob seu forte controle.

No entanto, logo foi tirado do mundo representado por seus pensamentos, Camus manobrava o carro em direção ao acostamento, estacionando logo em seguida. Estavam ao lado de uma vinha extensa, que se perdia de vista pela continuação da estrada.

-O que... O que foi?

Mas a pergunta de Saga ficou sem resposta, uma vez que Camus saiu do carro e subiu apressadamente a pequena elevação de terra que separava o asfalto da vinha. Se embrenhando no meio dela, quase sumiu da vista de Saga, que a esta altura também estava fora do veículo.

Encostado no capô, ele viu o cavaleiro de Aquário voltar poucos minutos depois, trazendo algo entre as mãos.

-Tome, pegue um cacho. – ele estendeu o que trazia em mãos para o companheiro de viagem – Dizem que as uvas das vinhas de Montparnassy são as mais doces de toda França.

-Obrigado.

Saga pegou o cacho das mãos de Camus, mas o outro não o soltou de imediato, as mãos acabaram por se tocar no processo e um pequeno choque percorreu a espinha do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ou teria sido apenas impressão?

-Não precisa agradecer. – Camus disse, soltando o cacho de uvas e dando a volta no carro, para retomar a viagem.

O outro balançou a cabeça por um instante e então entrou no veículo, e durante o restante do tempo, se dedicaria a descobrir se era mesmo verdade o que Camus dissera sobre aquelas uvas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

É claro que sabia que a família de Camus tinha ascendência nobre, mas nunca imaginara que além das terras oferecidas pelo próprio Luís XIV, também possuíam um pequeno castelo. Estava um tanto deslumbrado com aquela descoberta, era uma construção de pedras cinzentas, emoldurada por trepadeiras que cresciam ao redor de suas paredes e varandas, e com um jardim muito bem aparado à frente.

Camus manobrou o carro até parar em frente à escadaria de acesso ao castelo, e logo uma senhora de baixa estatura, gordinha, de cabelos curtos e grisalhos e miúdos olhos violeta veio até eles.

-Pois não, senhores? O que de... – ela disse, mas sua frase parou no meio ao ver Camus descer do carro. Imediatamente os olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Camyu? Meu filho... Camyu!

Ela se atirou nos braços do cavaleiro, abraçando-o com força e beijando suas bochechas e testa sem parar enquanto chorava, Camus retribuindo o abraço de maneira protetora. Saga ficou observando aquela cena com um discreto sorriso nos lábios, presenciar o cavaleiro de Aquário dando vazão ao que sentia era uma cena rara e digna de ser apreciada.

-Senti tanto sua falta, Camyu... Meu menino!

-Eu também senti a sua, Marie. Venha, deixe-me apresentar um amigo que trouxe comigo da Grécia... Este é o Saga, nós trabalhamos juntos... Esta é a Marie, ela é governanta de minha família há muitos anos.

-Tantos que perdi a conta! Sua avó ainda era uma jovenzinha e eu já trabalhava nesta vinha. Muito prazer, monsieur.

-O prazer é meu, milady.

-Venham, vamos entrar! Todos ficarão muito felizes em te ver, Camyu, especialmente Thierry!

-Mas ele não estava em Madri?

-Disse bem, estava! Ele terminou a especialização e agora trabalha conosco na cooperativa.

Marie entrou pelo castelo com Camus à frente, logo alguns empregados vieram e, com ordens dadas pela governanta, cuidaram das malas e demais pertences dos cavaleiros que estavam no carro. Saga, seguindo atrás dos dois, prestava atenção na conversa que se desenrolava e foi inevitável uma pontada curiosa em sua mente: Quem seria o tal de Thierry?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O quarto de hóspedes era amplo, parecia até um pequeno apartamento com uma ante-sala, um quarto separado para vestir-se e banheiro privativo, com banheira estilo colonial em louça. Tinha uma varanda também e duas janelas enormes, dava até para se sentar no beiral e apreciar dali a paisagem, uma vez que estava bem de frente para o jardim e os campos de girassóis.

Aliás, as flores compunham diversos arranjos espalhados pelas mesinhas de canto e centro do quarto, dando ao ambiente um ar alegre e colorido. Suspirando, um pouco cansado pela viagem, Saga foi até o quarto de vestir onde estavam suas malas e se dedicou a organizar tudo, embora não soubesse quanto tempo exatamente ficariam em Provença, não lhe parecia uma boa ideia deixar suas roupas amarrotarem dentro das malas.

De súbito, lembrou-se que prometera ao irmão que ligaria assim que chegasse ao seu destino, para dizer que haviam chegado bem. Pegou o celular e discou rapidamente o número, que caiu em caixa postal, pois estava fora de área.

-Essa é boa, em Atenas a recepção é perfeita! – comentou em voz alta, discando novamente.

-Em Atenas sim, mas não na Ilha de Milos. Dependendo do local, você não consegue fazer uma ligação de forma alguma.

Era Camus, que entrava pelo quarto. Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha, como assim Ilha de Milos? O que Kanon faria por lá?

E mais importante, como o cavaleiro de Aquário sabia que Kanon estava lá e ele, o irmão, não?

-Deixe, mais tarde eu tento ligar para ele então. O que pretende fazer agora, Camus?

-Nesse exato momento? Descansar um pouco. Deveria fazer o mesmo, mais tarde a Marie certamente irá mandar nos chamar para o café.

Saga assentiu. Camus, então, já estava saindo do quarto quando o cavaleiro de Gêmeos chamou sua atenção por um instante.

-Camus?

-Sim?

-Obrigado pelo convite, eu... Eu acho que estava mesmo precisando ficar um tempo fora do Santuário.

-Apenas aproveite, Saga. – ele disse com seu característico ar enigmático e saiu do quarto, sorrindo levemente.

Saga não percebeu, mas aquela pequena frase continha uma dezena de significados...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Era o final de tarde quando escutou baterem à porta e uma voz feminina anunciar que o café estava à postos. Abrindo lentamente os olhos, Saga levou alguns segundos para se situar e lembrar que não estava na casa de Gêmeos. Estalando o pescoço, ele foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e pentear os longos cabelos, que prendeu em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e saiu do quarto, cumprimentando alguns empregados que estavam no corredor, um deles lhe indicou onde havia sido servido o café.

Ao chegar na sala indicada, que ficava no térreo do castelo, próxima à biblioteca, ouviu vozes que conversavam entre si. Uma, mais séria e grave, porém, não menos divertida. A outra, cheia de agudos e risos que, estranhamente, o incomodaram um pouco.

Ao entrar na sala, viu Camus sentado à mesa, bebendo um copo de suco, enquanto prestava atenção no que um outro rapaz, sentado de frente para si, lhe dizia. Como estava de costas para Saga, tudo o que o cavaleiro visualizava eram os cabelos castanhos e curtos e as costas largas.

Quem seria?

E por que ver que Camus se divertia com o que ele lhe dizia o deixava incomodado?

-Saga! – Camus o viu parado junto à entrada da sala e o chamou – Veja Thierry, este é o amigo de quem lhe falava há pouco.

O rapaz se levantou de onde estava sentado e cumprimentou Saga, que não deixou de notar que ele tinha os olhos violetas e miúdos como os de Marie. Parecia ser do tipo expansivo e que chamava toda atenção para si quando estava no ambiente.

-Fico feliz em finalmente conhecer um amigo de Camus! Eu já estava a pensar que era lenda o fato de ele ter uma vida fora de Montparnassy.

-É um prazer, er... Thierry?

-Isso mesmo. Sente-se, mamãe se superou no preparo deste café! Nem mesmo quando passei quase dois anos em Madri sem vir para cá ela me preparou tantos bolos, tortas, pães e doces para comemorar meu retorno.

Agradecendo, Saga se sentou à mesa ao lado de Camus, e serviu de uma fatia de bolo de limão, quieto em seu mundinho particular, ao passo que Thierry retomou sua narrativa de onde havia parado antes do cavaleiro chegar. Camus não sorria, mas ouvia com atenção o que ele dizia e vez ou outra fazia algum comentário pertinente.

Difícil era entender o motivo de sentir seu sangue rodar ao contrário observando os dois rapazes em sua animada conversa.

-Quanto tempo pretendem ficar, Camus? – Thierry perguntou, mas se dirigindo também à Saga.

-Alguns dias, mas ainda não sei quantos exatamente. Atenas nos concedeu férias e não determinou de quanto tempo seriam.

Saga encarou Camus, o pedaço de bolo que comia a centímetros de sua boca e a respiração suspensa. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados.

-O que foi, Saga?

-Camus, você... Você ouviu o que acabou de dizer?

-Claro que sim. – ele se ajeitou na cadeira e lançou um olhar para fora da sala, para ter certeza de que ninguém os ouvia – Saga, Thierry sabe sobre quem somos de verdade e sobre o Santuário, não se preocupe.

-Camus e eu nunca tivemos segredos um para o outro, crescemos juntos como irmãos.

"Nunca tivemos segredos um para o outro" era a única parte da fala de Thierry que ficara presa à mente do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Por que não gostara de ouvir aquilo? Aliás, porque imaginar que Camus pudesse ter uma vida além do Santuário e outros amigos fora Milo de Escorpião parecia tão... Ruim?

-Eu preciso fazer uma ligação, com licença. – ele disse, saindo da sala e indo em direção às escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar do castelo.

-É impressão minha ou seu amigo estava desconfortável com a minha presença? – Thierry perguntou, em tom divertido. Camus sorriu de volta, bebericando seu suco.

-Talvez. Então, Thierry... – o cavaleiro de Aquário disse, encarando o amigo – Vai me ajudar com o que lhe pedi?

-Sabe que sim, Camus.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O fim de tarde passou, o jantar chegou logo. Além dos dois cavaleiros, Marie e seu filho também ocupavam lugares à mesa, mas Thierry se retirou logo depois de comer, sem esperar pela sobremesa, dizendo que tinha um assunto do trabalho a tratar. E engraçado como foi só o rapaz sumir de vista que o clima ficou mais ameno para Saga.

Algum tempo depois, pedindo licença, Marie se retirou para auxiliar os empregados a tirarem a mesa e limpar tudo. Chamando Saga com um aceno, Camus saiu com ele para o jardim.

-O que acha de uma caminhada noturna? Está uma noite fresca.

-Por que não? Aonde vamos?

-Até as vinhas, Thierry disse que preparou um presente de boas vindas para nós dois.

-Ah, tá... – Saga concordou, ligeiramente contrariado. Mas não disse ou demonstrou nada.

O caminho não era tão longo, seguiram pelo jardim e viraram à direita no campo de girassóis. Conversavam amenidades e assim foi até chegarem à primeira vinha, onde havia um pequeno coreto no meio da plantação. Thierry estava por lá e Saga notou que havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras e diversas garrafas e taças de vinho sobre o tampo.

-O que preparou para nós, Thierry? – Camus perguntou, ligeiramente desconfiado.

-Primeiramente, sentem-se senhores.

Ambos se sentaram e Saga então notou que haviam duas vendas sobre a mesa, ao lado de uma garrafa de vinho branco. Thierry abriu esta garrafa e serviu duas taças.

-Camus sabe que meu sonho sempre foi trabalhar nessas vinhas, mas eu não queria ser apenas mais um colono. Então, fui para Madri, onde estudei gastronomia e me especializei em vinhos.

-Um sommeliere.

-Exatamente. E como tal, aprendi algumas técnicas para tornar uma degustação de vinhos uma atividade extremamente prazerosa e inesquecível e achei que seria um belo presente de boas vindas recebê-los com um presente assim.

-Do que está falando, exatamente?

-Sabe estas vendas sobre a mesa? São para vocês e essenciais para uma degustação às cegas. Coloquem, por favor.

Camus sorriu, achando a ideia muito interessante. Saga, por sua vez, não gostou muito daquilo, mas o que iria fazer? Recusar não lhe parecia algo delicado ou inteligente a se fazer.

Vendaram seus próprios olhos e então Thierry serviu a cada um uma taça de vinho, que bebericaram de leve, apenas para sentir o sabor e o aroma.

-Hun... Este me parece ser um tinto seco, de uma safra mais antiga... 1950, talvez?

-Tinto e seco sim, Camus, mas a safra... Este é o Montparnassy safra de verão 1954.

A degustação seguiu, Saga mal falava, apenas ouvia as opiniões de Camus e o riso de Thierry, se sentia com um intruso naquela cena toda. Já estava considerando tirar aquela venda idiota e sair dali quando a voz de Thierry e o anúncio que seria a última taça soou. "Ótimo", pensou "Assim acabamos logo com essa palhaçada!".

Ficou esperando o rapaz lhe entregar uma taça, mas ela não chegou às suas mãos, por que tanta demora? Foi então que algo aconteceu.

Primeiro sentiu a respiração próxima ao seu rosto, seguida pelo cheiro de menta em suas narinas. O ar estava frio ao seu redor, o que estava acontecendo? Entreabriu os lábios para questionar algo e, quando deu por si, lábios quentes estavam sobre os seus, doces e molhados por vinho. Eram macios, assim como o toque da língua que buscava a sua, provocando-o e brincando lentamente. Um beijo sem pressa.

Fez menção de tirar a venda, mas quem o beijava não deixou. E então, da mesma maneira inesperada que começara, terminou. E Saga ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer. Ou como agir.

-Tinto suave, safra de inverno de 1970, Thierry... Este é realmente delicioso.

Ouviu a voz de Camus e então saiu de seu estado de torpor, retirando sua venda, o cavaleiro de Aquário já estava sem a dele e tinha a taça erguida, pedindo a Thierry que o servisse um pouco mais. Saga ficou olhando para os dois, sem entender nada.

-E então, Saga, o que achou da degustação?

O cavaleiro continuou parado, sem entender nada. Por que aqueles dois agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Ou realmente nada acontecera e ela andava sonhando acordado?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Uma pequena nota de final de capítulo: o castelo de Montparnassy, a família de Camus, não é uma daquelas construções medievais com torres e fossos e sim como os tradicionais chatêaus franceses, que se assemelham a grandes casarões. Tipo o Castelo de Moulinsart onde o Capitão Hadock vive nas Aventuras de Tin Tin!

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Reviews!

GabbeFox: Camus safadinho? Gostei...

RavenclawWich: Fico feliz que eu tenha conseguido essa façanha de tudo junto e misturado. Quanto ao delay do Saga, pode deixar que logo isso se resolve...

Krika Haruno: O beijo foi mesmo lindo, né? Modéstias a parte, claro... Mas vou te contar uma coisinha, eu prefiro uma ceninha deste capítulo aqui, ó...

Nota: Neste capítulo, algumas menções a outro casal que a Isa gosta muito e outro que eu particularmente me apaixonei graças a Darka Shaka!

Boa leitura!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo III**

Escrito ao som de "Carry you home", James Blunt

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ao final da degustação, Camus ajudou Thierry a recolher as taças e garrafas e guardá-las em duas maletas, o restante das coisas ficaria para o dia seguinte. Conversavam entre si e com Saga, mas o geminiano estava longe. Ou perto demais, dentro de si.

O que acontecera há pouco, de fato?

Puseram-se a caminho de volta ao castelo, e o cavaleiro caminhava um pouco mais atrás, pensativo, vez ou outra arriscando olhares para os dois rapazes que estavam à frente. Não tinha sido um sonho, afinal, ele não era nenhum bobo apaixonado que ficava sonhando acordado com o a princesa encantada.

Se bem que pelos modos, educação e aparência, Camus poderia muito bem ser um verdadeiro príncipe encantado...

Espere, Camus? Por que... Ah, não, não adiantava nem tentar negar, pois em seu íntimo queria que tivesse sido Camus a beijá-lo daquela maneira. O ar ao seu redor havia esfriado, certo? Certo. Mas quando ajudara Thierry e o aquariano a juntar as taças e garrafas, notou que ambos exalavam o mesmo perfume de menta.

Porém... Thierry mal o conhecia, então não poderia ser ele.

A questão era desde quando Camus se interessara por ele, como um possível objeto de desejo e paixão? Ou o cavaleiro arriscara uma cartada por que ele próprio, Saga, havia demonstrado algum interesse que poderia parecer inapropriado?

-Saga? O que faz aí, parado no meio do caminho? Já está tarde!

A voz de Thierry o fez notar que estava parado no meio da estrada, o rapaz e Camus vários metros à frente. Apressou-se e logo ficou lado a lado com ambos, o aquariano o encarava com aqueles olhos verdes tão misteriosos que pareciam desnudar, com uma única mirada, a sua alma.

Ah, sim, aquele interesse já vinha de algum tempo. Ao menos de sua parte.

Afinal, não fora ele, quando era o Grande Mestre do Santuário, quem designara Camus para ser mestre de alguns aprendizes na Sibéria? E por que tomara tal atitude? Não sabia dizer na época, mas, naquele momento tão inoportuno, a resposta vinha clara em sua mente.

Por que cavaleiros que treinavam discípulos não participavam das missões que vira e mexe chegavam ao Santuário, muitas delas mortais.

Manter Camus ocupado com aspirantes era uma forma de proteger o cavaleiro de Aquário. Não que ele precisasse, afinal, ele era forte e tinha total domínio de suas técnicas, mas ainda sim era uma forma de garantir que ele ficaria bem.

-Saga, você não me parece bem... – Camus disse, estavam chegando ao jardim da propriedade – Ainda cansado da viagem?

-Ah, sim... Acho que sim.

Entraram pelo castelo, Thierry se despediu de ambos e foi para a cozinha deixar as taças e de lá iria para a casa onde vivia com a mãe. Saga e Camus subiram as escadas para o primeiro andar, o geminiano abriu a porta de seu quarto e já ia entrando quando o outro o interpelou, segurando-o pelo braço.

-Tenha uma boa noite, Saga. Amanhã o dia será cheio.

-O que pretende fazer amanhã?

-Espere e verá... Acho que irá gostar.

Mais uma daquelas frases cheia de significados que ele não entendia, tão típicas de Camus. Ficou olhando-o ir para o quarto, no final do corredor, e entrar no mesmo sem olhar para trás. A vontade de ir até ele e tirar a limpo a história do beijo era muita, mas se conteve. Talvez não fosse uma boa hora.

Tirou a roupa depressa, ficando apenas de cuecas, e se deitou na cama, estava uma noite quente.

Quente.

E frio ao mesmo tempo. Uma antagonia que impunha respeito. O frio intempestivo. O calor abrasador. O calor que sentira uma única vez e que lhe despertara tantas sensações que não sabia quantificar e qualificar nenhuma delas. Um simples toque de Camus no inferno gelado do cocitos, quando revividos por Hades com a proposta de invadir o Santuário e matar Atena, em troca de uma nova vida sob o comando do deus.

Era um turbilhão de emoções em sua mente e coração, valeria a pena? Mais uma vez ser o traidor, o assassino da deusa a quem deveria servir e respeitar? Não tinha muita escolha, Hades invadiria o Santuário mesmo se não ajudasse.

Valeria a pena passar por tudo aquilo novamente?

Então sentiu aquela mão quente sobre seu ombro, ainda desnudo, como era possível naquele imensidão gélida onde estava? Um olhar de relance e viu Camus atrás de si, aquela íris verdes e misteriosas. Mas determinadas.

-Estamos juntos, Saga.

Duas palavras e seu nome, ditos com firmeza por Camus de Aquário. E então, por um breve instante, tudo pareceu mais fácil. Mais leve.

Quantas vezes, ainda em vida, sentiu inveja de Milo de Escorpião porque o cavaleiro podia ouvir aquelas palavras de Camus sempre que precisava?

E naquele momento aquelas palavras eram apenas dele...

Adormeceu, cansado. Como dissera Camus, precisava de uma boa noite para um dia cheio de surpresas...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Amanheceu disposto e mais leve, talvez pelos sonhos que tivera. Sonhos franceses. Vestiu sua calça jeans, uma camisa branca e desceu para o café da manhã ajeitando os cabelos, Marie estava terminando de arrumar os pães e bolos sobre a mesa, Camus estava sentado na cabeceira, ele também de camisa branca. E conversava com alguém no celular. Algo que não pode deixar de notar, chamou logo sua atenção e ele até parou para ouvir melhor.

-Eu disse que tudo daria certo, Milo... Ah, claro, ele não resistiu ao seu charme escorpiano, sei... Até onde sei, foi você quem não segurou e confessou tudo para ele... Bem, isso não importa... Sim, estou tomando o café, mas o que isso te interessa? Ah, nem precisa, a Marie com certeza já separou a receita dos brioches que você gosta... Tudo bem, até mais... É, sei, não pode deixar o Kanon sozinho por muito tempo...

-Eu entendi direito? – Saga se manifestou, ao ver Camus desligar o celular, o aquariano o encarou – Meu irmão e... Milo de Escorpião?

-Algum problema quanto a isso?

-Na verdade, não, mas... É estranho.

-Nem tanto, se considerar, por exemplo, o fato de que foi Milo quem julgou e aceitou a Kanon como um dos nossos pouco antes da batalha contra Hades.

-Preciso me acostumar com a ideia de que o Sargento do Santuário agora terá um relacionamento.

Camus sorriu discretamente, se Milo soubesse que fora ele quem lhe dera o apelido que Saga agora repetia...

-O que planejou para hoje, Camus?

-Uma visita aos campos de lavanda, é época de colheita e quero acompanhá-la de perto. À tarde, pretendo ir à cidade fazer algumas compras que Marie pediu e mais ao final do dia, uma visita ao labirinto.

-Labirinto?

-O local onde ficam os barris de carvalho e as garrafas de vinho já prontas, para envelhecimento e fermentação.

-Suponho que eu possa ir junto?

-Não o deixaria sozinho neste lugar, Saga.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Não conseguia visualizar o final daquele imenso campo de lavanda, cortado pela estrada de acesso à sede da fazenda. Parecia uma paleta de pintura preparada apenas com tons de lilás, roxo e ameixa. E o leve perfume que emanava daquela plantação trazia uma sensação tranqüilizante para todos ao seu redor.

De certa forma, agora entendia o motivo de Aldebaran de Touro gostar daquele perfume tão suave, embora o equilíbrio emocional do cavaleiro tivesse outra fonte. É, aquele pensamento acabou fazendo com que Saga desse risadas sozinho.

-O que foi? – perguntou Camus, que estava parado mais à frente do carro estacionado, onde Saga estava, encostado no capô.

-Nada demais, foi só uma coisa que me veio à cabeça ao olhar para este campo de lavanda.

-Mu de Áries?

Saga riu novamente, Camus balançou a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção no que um dos colonos lhe dizia, passando ao cavaleiro algumas informações técnicas sobre a colheita que se iniciava naquele dia. E o geminiano, sentindo-se como um peixe fora d'água, permaneceu encostado no carro, observando a conversa que se desenrolava.

A mesma postura série e compenetrada que o aquariano demonstrava em batalhas, nas reuniões douradas que aconteciam no Santuário ou com seus discípulos. Aquilo era algo que Saga admirava no rapaz, não importava o que estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor, nada tirava a atenção de Camus. E mesmo que o assunto tratado por seu interlocutor fosse desnecessário ou de uma chatice sem fim, ele permanecia da mesma maneira.

Fora assim também na luta contra Hyoga de Cisne, quando os cavaleiros de bronze invadiram o Santuário. Acompanhara tudo do salão principal no Templo de Atena, e mesmo que Ares estivesse no controle de seu corpo e mente, em algum canto de sua alma, sua consciência sangrava. E não pôde evitar que ao menos uma lágrima rolasse por seu rosto quando sentiu a cosmoenergia de Camus esvair-se.

E então, sem perceber, tinha um sorriso na face.

-Vamos, Saga? A colheita começará pela ala norte do campo, é um pouco longe daqui para irmos a pé.

Entraram no carro e, por algum tempo, conversaram entre si sobre os campos, as vinhas e a vida pacata que parecia se regra naquele lugar.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Estavam ambos cansados, mas o almoço ao ar livre junto dos colonos tinha sido perfeito para recarregar as energias. Camus ainda acertou mais alguns detalhes sobre a colheita com o líder e então decidiram ir para a cidade, fazer as compras que Marie havia solicitado.

Era um grande mercado ao ar livre, muito parecido com o que havia na Vila de Rodório. Frutas, verduras e legumes frescos, peixes e frutos do mar, pães, bolos e doces, além de uma grande variedade de queijos.

O problema era conseguir carregar tudo. Como dissera à Camus, Marie tinha dado a eles a lista para três meses de mantimentos. Ou para alimentar umas cinqüenta pessoas por alguns dias. Mas, segundo Thierry, era porque Camus estava de volta e ela faria de tudo para agradar o "seu menino".

E enquanto percorriam as barracas, Camus não deixou de notar como Saga se sentia à vontade no meio das pessoas, atencioso com todos os que se aproximavam. Sempre admirara essa qualidade no cavaleiro, a presença de Saga no Santuário era agregadora e o fazia se sentir bem, embora tivesse criado laços de amizade mais firmes com Milo.

Saga era como um irmão mais velho, alguém que sabia poder confiar. E também pedir colo se fosse preciso. Ainda se lembrava de como se sentira quando o cavaleiro de Gêmeos desaparecera do Santuário, pouco antes de Aiolos tentar matar Atena e ser declarado um traidor.

Tinha sido doloroso. E Saga sequer podia imaginar que muito da postura de frieza e seriedade que adotou como cavaleiro foi a sua maneira de reagir à falta que sentia dele. E essa mesma postura havia sido crucial quando, ao reencontrá-lo no inferno, soubera de tudo que Saga fizera. Não reagira de maneira passional como Shura, deixando que o sangue espanhol que corria em suas veias falasse mais alto por um momento. Mas também não disse nada, nem fez coisa alguma.

A não ser naquele momento em que tinham acabado de receber a proposta de Hades para retornar à vida e invadir o Santuário. O medo e a dor de Saga eram palpáveis. Naquele instante, ele precisava agir, fazer algo por ele, como tantas vezes o geminiano havia feito por si. Tocou seu ombro, Saga o encarou com os olhos azuis intensos. Quase que sorriu ao ler naquelas íris os sinais da expectativa, finalmente o aquariano viera até si.

-Estamos juntos, Saga.

Um pequeno sorriso.

Será que Saga tinha alguma ideia do que aquilo sorriso causava no cavaleiro de Aquário?

Ou mesmo imaginava que aquele "Estamos juntos, Saga" não era uma frase dita apenas para aquele momento?

-Eu já lhe disse que gosto desse sorriso discreto que você dá quando menos se espera? – disse Saga, observando Camus enquanto terminava de escolher algumas maçãs.

Não, não dissera. Mas era bom saber.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Com as compras devidamente entregues aos cuidados de Marie as demais empregadas do castelo Montparnassy, Camus e Saga tomaram um banho rápido e trocaram as camisas suadas. Poucos depois, estavam a caminho do tal labirinto, que o geminiano estava curioso para conhecer.

Ao chegar no local, Thierry estava do lado de fora, supervisionando alguns colonos que traziam novas garrafas para o armazenamento. Camus se aproximou dele.

-Como está o trabalho?

-Tudo correndo bem, dentro do tempo previsto. Este é o último carregamento de hoje.

-Então, vou esperar que terminem, assim será mais tranqüilo o nosso pequeno passeio.

Voltou a ficar ao lado de Saga, os dois cavaleiros conversavam amenidades quando viram que os colonos já se retiravam, indo embora e cumprimentando-os antes de sair. Pouco depois, Thierry veio ao encontro de ambos.

-Vamos? Camus me disse que nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecer o processo de fermentação e envelhecimento do vinho, Saga?

-É verdade.

Entraram pelo local, uma antiga catacumba que a família de Camus adaptara há muitos anos. Logo na entrada, Saga notou que o corredor era iluminado por archotes, mas não era fogo que saía deles.

-Elementos de decoração, as chamas são na verdade lâmpadas.

Ao continuar a caminhada, o geminiano finalmente entendeu o motivo daquele lugar ser chamado de labirinto. Um corredor que se tornava três, de três para seis e assim por diante. Se estivesse sozinho, já teria se perdido.

-Aqui é uma de nossas adegas, adaptada para receber também os turistas que vêm visitar as vinhas Montparnassy. – Thierry disse, apontando a enorme mesa de mogno ao centro, cercada paredes com compartimentos para o armazenamento dos vinhos. – Temos outras ao longo do labirinto, mas são restritas aos funcionários.

-Por falar nas demais, você poderia me fazer um favor, Thierry? Me traga uma garrafa daquela reserva especial que lhe falei hoje cedo.

-Claro, me esperem aqui, Camus.

Thierry saiu, deixando-os sozinhos. Um tanto inquieto, Saga aproximou-se de uma das paredes, lendo, ou fingindo ler, as plaquetas de metal que indicavam o tipo, a safra e estação do ano de cada garrafa ali armazenada. E assim estava quando notou que as luzes dos archotes haviam piscado.

-O que foi isso, Camus... Camus?

Olhou ao seu redor, mas o cavaleiro de Aquário não estava no local. Onde diabos ele tinha ido? E como não notara sua saída?

Saiu da sala e olhou para os dois lados do corredor, além de um outro que se encontrava à sua frente. Tencionou sair e procurar pelo amigo, mas hesitou por um instante, não conhecia o lugar e poderia se perder.

Uma nova falha, Saga começou a ficar nervoso. Mas o que estava fazendo parado ali, com medo de se perder? Droga, não era ele o cavaleiro que havia feito da Casa de Gêmeos um imenso labirinto?

Praguejando, Saga decidiu sair da adega e procurar por Camus. E foi somente virar pelo corredor à direita e caminhar alguns passos que logo estava de frente para outros dois corredores. E agora?

Para completar, as luzes não falharam daquela vez. Simplesmente apagaram-se de vez.

-Merda! Como eu saio daqui?

Decidiu ficara parado no lugar, esperando a luz voltar, afinal de contas, era um breu total aquele corredor. E, para sua surpresa, algo que fugia ao seu controle aconteceu novamente.

Um vulto passou por si e quando tentou questionar quem era, sentiu duas mãos espalmadas sobre seu peito, empurrando-o contra uma das paredes. Bateu com tudo contra as pedras e quis protestar e se livrar, mas um corpo um pouco menor o prensou e logo sentiu sua boca novamente atacada pelos mesmos lábios macios da noite passada.

Menta. O mesmo cheiro também. Mas, daquela vez, o contato físico era maior, na mesma proporção que a surpresa de Saga, ligeiramente menor, não o fez ficar parado. Por instinto, abraçou quem o beijava e deixou que aquela carícia se aprofundasse, suas mãos presas aos longos cabelos do outro.

Camus. Agora tinha certeza de que era ele. Os longos fios ruivos enroscados em suas mãos. Os lábios doces e macios que tanto desejara. A língua quente que explorava sua boca, buscava a sua em uma dança lenta, sensual... Cálida. Não era uma explosão, era...

Calmaria.

Exatamente aquilo que seu coração precisava.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo durou aquele beijo, só sabia que havia apartado o outro por pura e simples falta de ar.

-Camus...

A voz saiu quase em um sussurro, podia jurar que naquela escuridão toda vira o sorriso discreto do outro para si. Sorriu também e quis beijá-lo novamente, mas sentiu o corpo do outro se afastar de si. Grudado na parede, Saga levou poucos segundos para notar que ele se distanciava e quando deu um passo à frente, as luzes do corredor voltaram a se acender e ele estava...

Sozinho.

Voltou depressa pelo caminho de onde viera, encontrou Camus e Thierry na adega, o cavaleiro tinha em mãos uma garrafa de vinho, o outro limpava as mãos com gel antiséptico.

-Onde esteve, Saga?

-No corredor... – ele respondeu para Thierry e então se voltou para Camus – Eu preciso falar com você.

-Pois fale.

Saga encarou o aquariano, não queria falara na frente de Thierry, mas... Diabos, por que Camus olhava para ele como se não soubesse o que Saga iria dizer?

-O que exatamente aconteceu... No corredor onde eu estava?

-Ah, foi um problema na parte elétrica, mas o Thierry já deu um jeito, ligando os geradores de emergência.

-Não estou falando das luzes, Camus!

O cavaleiro encarou Saga com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, do que o geminiano estava falando? Saga, por sua vez, sentiu o sangue rodar ao contrário novamente, por que Camus estava agindo daquela maneira tão idiota, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ou que como se não soubesse?

Abriu a boca para falar, mas se deteve. Nervoso, ele serrou os punhos e saiu da adega.

-Saga! Espere, aonde você vai? – Thierry gritou, saindo da adega e chamando pelo cavaleiro, que estava quase no fim do corredor.

-Sair desse lugar... – disse, seguindo seus instintos até encontrar a saída.

E quando conseguiu, sequer olhou para trás. Não queria olhar para Camus. Não era nenhum moleque ou peão para ser tratado como tal. Na velocidade da luz, para ter certeza de que não seria alcançado, ele voltou para o castelo Montparnassy e se trancou no quarto.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Continua...


End file.
